


Going From Here

by SnarkyStark91



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyStark91/pseuds/SnarkyStark91
Summary: Jay has become infatuated with a certain pirate, though for the longest time he thought that he would end up with Lonnie, she was beautiful, gorgeous, smart, talented, knew her way around the sword, but a certain blonde haired, brown eyed pirate who was practically the definition of sunshine caught his eye, and he can’t fight these feelings.





	Going From Here

Chapter One

He honestly didn’t know how this happened, how did he start feeling these feelings?, was it during the time that Gil had come to Auradon along with Uma and Harry to help stop Audrey?, watching as Gil was fascinated with everything around him, and when he meant everything, he meant it. Watching Gil experience new things that he never had the chance to experience on the Isle made his heart skip, he wasn’t sure why, he was still new to these feelings. 

There was something about the blonde that made Jay think that he shouldn’t have been born on the Isle, that Gil should have been born and raised in Auradon, he liked seeing the sparkle in Gil’s eyes whenever he saw a new flower, or tasted a new type of fruit, he honestly didn’t know how Gil could have remained so positive, bright and full of hope while living on the Isle, maybe that’s why Uma had kept him around, he was the only thing that held hope around her. 

No, he knew that wasn’t the case, he knew for a fact that Uma cared deeply for Gil, as if he were her big brother, it was honestly cute in his eyes, watching Gil get protective over Uma, not as scary and intimidating as Harry with his hook. 

“Dude, Jay!, Snap out of it man!” Jay blinked when he heard Carlos call his name, he turned his attention, he cleared his throat as he leaned away from Carlos’s locker, his cheeks flushed as he had been caught staring at Gil who was with Uma and Harry in the court yard at their usual table. 

“Sorry..I was just..thinking.” Carlos snorted as he grabbed his books. “Right of course thinking..that’s what you call it.” Jay shoved him and scolded at Carlos’s teasing. He glanced over at Gil, watching him stuff his face with watermelon that he was currently sharing with Uma and Harry, a small smile formed on his lips at the sight. 

“Dude..you’re doing it again..what is with you man?. Are you upset about Lonnie still?” Jay furrowed his eyebrows. Why would he be upset about Lonnie?, He knew that she was following her dream, he wouldn’t get in the way of that, he knew that if Lonnie wanted to stay she would, he wasn’t going to get in the middle of it, he was proud of her, the two of them shared a bond, he knew it wouldn’t be broken no matter how far away Lonnie was. 

“No Carlos, I’m not upset about Lonnie. I’m happy for her, truly I am.” Jay said as the two of them headed down to the court yard, for the first time Jay didn’t pay any attention to the girls that were waving at him or calling out to him, his mind was only focused on one thing now. 

“Then what is it?!, You’ve been acting this way for months, ever since they decided to keep the barrier down..Are you worried about Uma?, I mean I wouldn’t be worried, she’s changed.” Jay almost forgotten how much Carlos loved to ramble when he was worried about someone, a sigh left the son of Jafar’s lips, he loved Carlos like a little brother, but honestly all of these questions were just annoying him.   
“No, I’m not worried about Uma, I just..I have a lot to think about you know?, with college and the tourney game..and of course fencing, trying to keep my grades up..” Jay pursed his lips as he brushed his hair back behind his ear. Carlos snorted again. 

“You’re actually worried about keeping your grades up?, Who are you and what have you done with Jay?” Carlos teased, Jay shook his head fondly, giving his best friend a playful shove as they made their way over to Uma’s table. “Why are we sitting over here?, Aren’t we going to sit with Mal?” Jay rose an eyebrow. 

“Mal is currently with Ben, I think they’re focusing on their wedding plans, Evie is busy with her business, and of course there is you and me, the two focusing on school, how silly is that?”Jay teased back. “And besides, If you say that Uma has changed, then she wouldn’t mind two more people at her table, right?” Carlos swallowed as the two of them stood in front of Uma, Harry and Gil. 

Uma looked up from her book that she was currently reading as she was nestled against Harry’s side, Jay watched as Harry gave them a glare, though a smirk formed on his lips. “Well well.. it looks like we have a scared puppy and a thief wanting to sit at our table Captain..what should we do with them?.” Harry murmured as he glared at the two traitors. 

The sea witched closed her book, letting it rest on the table. Jay felt an uneasy feeling, he knew that Gil hadn’t noticed that he was waiting for permission to sit at their table. “Hey!, Eyes over here!.” Uma huffed as she crossed her arms over chest. Jay and Carlos both jumped and turned their attentions to Uma. 

Gil looked up from his half empty bowl of watermelon and various berries, a bright smile formed on his face as he saw Jay. Jay could feel his heart skip when Gil finally noticed him, he could feel his face heat up. 

“Jay!, Sit with me!” Gil said as he patted the spot next to him. Jay felt his heart race faster at the idea of sitting next to Gil, Of course he and Gil had made plans that once he graduated, the two of them would take a gap year and go venturing off and finding new things, but the two of them hadn’t told anyone yet , and honestly he would rather keep it a secret. 

“If..if it’s okay with Uma of course.” Gil looked at Uma with a puppy dog look, knowing that Uma couldn’t say no to him, that look gives Carlos’s puppy dog eyes to shame. Uma sighed and waved her hand, a growl left Harry’s lips, as he watched Jay and Carlos sit next to Gil. 

Honestly he wasn’t sure if this was such a good idea anymore with the way Harry was growling and Uma was glaring at him. Maybe he and Carlos should have skipped lunch.


End file.
